Oh, The Insanity!
by The March Hatter
Summary: It's just another boring day in Tokyo for Yusuke and his Spirit Peeps. That is, until they're kidnapped by a rouge Reaper from Spirit World/?/ and plunged into chaos, where they soon embark on their strangest mission yet: finding a way home!


**Oh, the Insanity! **

_Pairing: Possibly Hiei/Kurama later on. And who knows what else the future might hold_

_Summary: It's just another boring day in Tokyo for Yusuke and his Spirit Peeps. That is, until they're kidnapped by a rouge Reaper from Spirit World(?) and plunged into chaos, where they soon embark on their strangest mission yet: finding a way home!_

_Disclaimer: This story is a perfect example of why I shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the creative process of making an anime._

_---_

_Yet another one imported from my Mischieff-Maker profile. This one revamped and re-edited._

_Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I have come here to bring you this complete drivel and melt your brain in to pudding!_

_. . . . . Sooooo... ENJOY!_

* * *

**Oh The Insanity!**

**Chapter One**: **A Normal Day? In _Tokyo_? As If . . .**

It was a bright spring morning in Tokyo, Japan on the day it all began. The sun was out, the breeze was gentle, and the grass looked as green as it ever could. Even the constant noises of the city seemed to dull and soften in the wake of it, almost as if it had realized what a marvelous day it was and withdrawn, so as not to disturb the harmoniousness of such an occurrence. In short, it was a perfect day to get out of the house and enjoy the day. . .

. . .Which could explain why Yusuke Urameshi, One of the Heroes of our tale, looked so very disgruntled as he stood beneath the leaves of one of his favorite hangouts spots and waited for Botan and the rest of his team. After all who wants to go on some lame ass mission when you could be out doing . . . well just about _anything _else.

Still, he had come, and as he waited under the gnarled branches of the cherry blossoms near the entrance to the city park, where usually he would harass passerby, terrorize small children, and like wise just disturb the peace in general, he took out the note he'd received this morning and began re-reading it with some confusion:

_Dear Yusuke,_

_Your new mission, should you choose to accept it (and you better!), will be tougher than any you've faced to date. It's to important to reveal in a video, so I'm having the blue-haired one pick you up, that way we can chit-chat, in my office. if you and the rest of the team would go and wait for her under the cherry blossoms near the edge of the Kitty-Cat Park, that would be awesome._

_Love,_

_The Boss_

"_Love_? What the hells . . ." Yusuke said, scratching his head. "And I hope he means Neko Park, or Botan'll be pissed " as he stood in the afore mentioned location he pondered on this for a moment, but Yusuke, being Yusuke, and having the attention span of a larger than usual sized clump of carpet lint, shrugged it off quickly with nary a second thought. Instead he merely moved into a cross legged sitting position and closed his eyes. He sighed as he leaned back against the support of the tree trunk. It really was a nice day . . .

"Hello Yusuke, you're looking well." said a soft alto voice from above causing him to start suddenly and jump up finger at the ready. When, instead of demons or muggers or something horrible like (Gods forbid) one of his teachers, all he found was a surprised red head he relaxed a little.

He placed a hand over his, still rapidly beating, heart he cast an exasperated look at the kitsune. "Don't _DO_ that Kurama" he exclaimed hand clutching his chest.

"Sorry Yusuke, I didn't mean to startle you" he chuckled rubbing the back of his head with is hand before casting a teasing glance at the detective "Perhaps, if you prefer not to be surprised like that, you should be more careful where you decide to take a nap."

Yusuke shot him a withering look that seemed to say _I'll sleep wherever I damn well please, thank you._ Before replying: "Whatever, man just wear a bell or something next time" He grinned at the mental image of Kurama in a jingling cat collar.

"Hey Uramesh-Oof!" There came a gruff shout behind them and a then a thump, as a certain carrot-top who had come running up to them, fell flat on his face as he tripped over ...his own feet... Oi. Yusuke merely rolled his eyes at the display before he and Kurama ran up to help him to his feet.

"Hey Urameshi, Kurama" he said nodding to them as he spat out the clods of grass and dirt that filled his mouth "d'you both get the letters too?" he asked curiously, before pulling out his own to demonstrate his question.

They nodded. There was a brief stint of comfortable silence between the three of them as the petals wafted in the breeze around them, before:

"Hey Kurama, where's Hiei? He's gonna be late if he doesn't hurry up."

Kurama looked at Yusuke for a moment before replying: "Why is it, that both of you always assume that I know where Hiei is _at all times_." He refused to reveal the fact that Hiei was on his way here at this very moment.

Yusuke merely shrugged and grinned "Um, because you always _do_"

Kuwabara giggled and nodded his agreement "He's right you know. It's like you're Shorty's mother or something."

"Or his wife!" Yusuke joined in nudging Kuwabara in the sides as, he too, began to snicker like mad.

Kurama, who was, by now, turning a very becoming shade of red, was saved from answering by the fact that both of his mockers were now splayed on the ground with rather large bumps on either of their heads. Hiei had 'mysteriously' managed to turn up right beside him and was currently sneering down at the two of them.

"Fools." He spat, before turning to nod at Kurama, who felt himself begin to heat up again, but hid that fact quickly with a grateful smile in Hiei's direction.

"Well, hello to you too Hiei" Yusuke quipped with a slightly pained groan as he removed him self from the ground with a slight wince and a hand on his head.

Kuwabara, who had managed to get up right after the black-haired teen, and who had never been as laid-back as the other, cast his gaze around and scowled when it landed on Hiei. He was going to kill him. For the Gods's sakes they had only been joking.

The fire demon smirked smugly at him, as if he knew what the other was thinking and was gladly inviting him to try, before pulling an arm out of his coat and sparking up a small fire in the palm of his hand.

The orange haired human looked ready to explode and made to form his spirit sword when Kurama, who was an expert at recognizing warning signs, (and felt that a spirit battle in the midst of a human world park might be a bad idea) quickly pointed to the other side of the park and shouted (somewhat relieved) "Oh look, it's Boton!"

They looked. Sure enough in the distance they could just make out the bluenette ponytail and matching blue seifuku*1 that typified the reaper.

As they watched her approach however, they began to notice that something was off. The hair was much darker, the uniform differently styled, and the mannerisms, what they could tell from their position at any rate, were way, way, off. Botan, in human form, bounced and sprung when she walked, it was rather like dancing without really dancing at all. This girl, whoever she was, seemed to slink- almost glide- around. Kurama marveled at how almost fox-like the movement was. And something else: As she drew closer it be came apparent how much shorter she was that the rest of them.

"Hmmn" Yusuke said a bit put off. "Must not be her." He turned to the rest of them. "Kind weird though, how–"

But no, look. Now the strange girl was waiving at them –directly _at_ them– no mistaking it. Well this was just odd.

"What do we do" Yusuke asked somewhat dumbly looking to Kurama for advice. The fox-boy pondered this for a moment before deciding. However, since she didn't seem particularly threatening . . .

He shrugged "Wave back I suppose. Perhaps she's a substitute reaper in for Botan. After all she certainly does look the part."

So thinking of no better course of action themselves, they did.

Seeing this, the girl sped up considerably. Damn she was fast. She managed to cross the entirety of the vast park in mere seconds and soon she was right in front of them grinning madly and boisterously greeting them.

"Hey, you must be the spirit detectives I was told to meet! Sorry I'm late!"

For a moment no one responded, busy taking in her curious appearance. She blinked up at them, showing off the craziest pair of neon orange eyes they had ever seen (mostly because they had never _seen _a pair of neon orange eyes before.), so bright they seemed to glow. Midnight blue hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail, which cascaded to the bottom of her shoulder blades in waves, though the bangs covering her forehead were oddly straight. For some reason a tiny plastic dagger, not unlike the kind won at arcades, hung from her waist in its mock sheath.

Kurama was the first to address her. Bowing slightly he introduced himself to the atypical strange looking girl "I'm Kurama. Pleased to meet you miss . . .?"

Chuckling she bowed back. "No miss, just A.J. Call me miss and I might just have to kill you." When the group looked slightly taken aback by the outgoing-ness of her bold statement, she simply paid it no mind and continued with her introduction.

"And there's no need to tell me who you guys are, I already know." She began pointing them out individually. "Like you said, you're, Kurama, the polite, quiet one." He merely nodded and smiled. "The tall one's Kuwabara, the dense, obnoxious one with the oblivious look on his face."

"Hey!!" Kuwabara, who (apparently) did not take too kindly to being addressed as such, voiced his objections loudly while Yusuke snickered in the back ground. Either not noticing or (more likely) not caring A.J. continued, pointing to the leader of their little group "The loud-mouthed, smart-ass-y one with the greased back hair is Yusuke." It was Kuwabara's turn to chuckle as the detective scowled slightly at the diminutive bluenette. "And finally Hiei" she said pointing to the last member of the group. "The small, grumpy one dressed like an Emo." Growling Hiei made to attack, but was stopped when Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head lightly, giving him a look that clearly said '_I really don't feel like going to jail for being an accomplice to murder today. So please don't.'_ Reluctantly Hiei backed down, instead resorting to more vocal means of assault.

"Hn. Who are you to call anyone short? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Much to Hiei's irritation however, the statement didn't really have its desired effect as A.J. merely raised an eyebrow and ignored him, turning instead, back to Kurama.

"Is he always this pleasant?" she asked gesturing toward the somewhat cranky fire demon. The Youko, sensing an impending explosion from Hiei, quickly changed the subject.

"So . . . A.J. shouldn't we be going soon? Not to rush you or anything of course."

The girl grinned a bit sheepishly before responding: "Yeah. The boss'll be wondering where you are by now I suppose."

Nodding, Kurama turned to her and asked something that he had been curious about for a while "Before we go, however, I have to ask: Did Koenma tell you anything about this secret mission we're supposed to be going on?"

The petite girl shot him a grin. "Oh I don't work for Koenma." She said matter-of-factly. "Technically I'm here to kidnap you"

_That_ gave them all pause. Yusuke was the first to speak, shaking his head slightly "Sorry. Must be wax in my ears or something. It sounded like you were here to kidnap us"

Smiling easily and without so much as a blink, she answered him "I did. And I would really appreciate it if you'd come quietly."

"You can't be serious!" Yusuke began to laugh loudly at this, doubling over in an effort to contain his mirth. As he regained control or himself he leveled a determined gaze at her. "Lady I've never gone quietly with _anything_, what makes you think I'd start now? Besides," He continued "It's the four of us against the 1 of you. Call me loony but I think we can take you." He raised his hand, pointing his index finger directly at her. As a blue glow began to emanate from the tip of it he smirked confidently at her. "Bring it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" She said unsheathing her plastic dagger and twirling it lazily through her fingers.

"What are you gonna do with that thing? Stab us until we bruise lightly?" Laughing Kuwabara summoned his own weapon. "Now this is a real sword"

A.J. merely smirked at him smugly. "Actually," She said throwing her toy blade in the air before catching it by the hilt and getting into battle stance. "_This_ is a real sword." And with that the small fake blade grew into a very big very _real_ Dadao Sword*2. They watched in awe as the scabbard around her waist also grew, to fit the new size and shape of her weapon.

Kuwabara (along with everyone else)'s mouth dropped open in utter shock. Well they certainly hadn't seen _that _coming. However, never one to back out of challenges they all fell into position, ready for a fight.

But to their surprise A.J. merely chuckled and re-sheathed her sword. As if that weren't weird enough she then proceeded to mount her sword in a side-saddle position and snap her fingers. They gaped on in astonishment as the thing began to levitate right before their eyes so that she was riding it in mid air, much as Botan would ride her oar.

Snapping her fingers once more she took the opportunity to wave smugly at them "Bye-Bye detectives."

"What the hell are you talk—"

Yusuke's –no doubt– smart ass remark was cut short by the fact that all of a sudden ….there was no floor

Then, with wide eyes he cast his glance downward before managing to gasp out a rather appropriate: "Shit"

And then they were rapidly falling

Down . . .

Down . . .

Down . . .

Into

Pure

and

Total

**DARKNESS!**

-------

*1. _Seifuku_- Japanese school uniform which bears a large resemblance to a sailor's uniform. I.E Keiko's uniform from Sarayashiki. Here's what AJ's (the blue haired girl) looks like:

**http :// media. Photobucket .com /image /Seifuku %20 and %20 Keibetsu /kazunari _kumaguro /0642oe6 .jpg**

(Except her's is navy blue.)

**--**

*2 _Dadao_- Type of sword. Here's what it looks like:

**http :// www. oriental -weaponry .co .uk /acatalog /HW1012 Close -dadao .jpg**


End file.
